Supernatural
by ShyyVon-Peeti's-Place
Summary: Lyra and Alex were thought to be two normal girls, but when tested by their Dad, they find out they are actually a mutated race, the Dark Faeries. Being born with darkness calls for them to be sent to the supernatural Konoha Rehab Center! But not all goes as planned, as they meet the Akatsuki. Will the girls ever be purified of their darkness? Or will they learn to live with it? /A
1. Be Lyra- 1

**Peeti:** Okay, this was an old story we posted a while ago, but we lost interest and kinda dumped it, however we're going to re-vamp it, and well, hope you guys like it this time around.

So, here's our supernatural AU, featuring the Akastuki, Lyra, and Alex!

**Lyra**- Pirate's-Territory

**Alex**- ShyyVonVanity

[[**-S**_u_p**e**_r_n**a**_t_u**r**_a_l-ChApTeR oNe-]]

((PoCkY & **F**_a_e**r**_i_e**s**))

**Lyra's POV**  
Great.

Just great.

I'm Lyra, and guess what me and my twin Alex just found out?

That we're fricken' unnatural beings! I mean, yeah, you guys probably have 'WTF' faces on right now since I bet this is the first time you've ever heard _that _one before, but seriously now.

Me and my sis' are what some people call 'Dark Faeries'.

And this shit is awesome.

I've heard that we can fucking _fly._

But the downside to being a totally different race is that we have to keep it a secret. A secret we've been told to keep around half an hour ago. Want a flashback?

Tough, you're going to get one.

Flashback!

_"Girls! Come down here for a sec'! We have something important to tell you!" I heard Dad shout, I looked at Alex who was previously on her phone, standing alongside my bed now. "C'mon lazy ass, we haven't got all day. Dad'll lecture us again if we don't hurry." She nudged me and I rubbed my eyes slowly, a haze of dancing spots owned my vision._

_"Uuuuuugggghhhh..." I sounded like a zombie, swear down._

_Then I smelt it._

_The indescribable scent only known as the deliciously tempting and sweet chocolate..._

_Pocky._

_I looked up to see Alex holding one stick dangerously close to my face, smirking all the while. I sent her a death glare, but grabbed the sweet temptation and chomped down while swinging my legs off the bed anyway._

_I stood up and, after swallowing the last bit of of the delectable treat, told her, "Screw you and your amazing persuasion skills..." She grinned slyly in triumph. "Heh, it's my specialty." I rolled my eyes, "Shut it."_

_We slid down the twin banisters, racing almost, we did this every day so we just started laughing._

_"Girls... What did your Father tell you about the banisters? They're old, they could crack and break at any time!" Mom scolded when we jumped off, said banisters were rocking hauntingly._

_"Alright Mum."_

_We brushed her comment off and found Dad in his office, he swivelled his chair over to look at us, his eyes grave with sadness. We both tensed a bit, uncomfortable at the sudden mood change._

_"Girls, I've been suspicious for some time now- as to why, you're about to find out..." He left the sentence to hang, and I cussed him out for it in my head, my palms were sweaty with a nervousness I've never felt before, and looking over to my side, I saw that Alex was still as well._

_"Now, you two, you've _always _liked rock music, while me and your Mother liked classical, and light melodies, right?" We nodded, not really catching onto what he was trying to get across._

_"You two have also prefered dressing in darker colours, and have _always_ rebelled, instead of accepting what you have." He looked a little angry as he told us that, I was still as can be._

_He sighed and calmed down. "Now, you may not believe me when I say this, but you two are... Different..."_

'No shit Sherlock.' _I thought, trying not to laugh. I love my Dad 'n all, but he really does state the perfectly obvious sometimes. I mean, we were rocking goths, and both sixteen, I had rather long hazel hair that reached my waist, with a side-fringe that covered my left eye I was tan, and had dark brown eyes. Alex's hair is pure black, also going down to her waist, and somehow it's always bloody straight. Her bangs go over to whatever side she brushed it to on that day. She usually has hot pink eyes, which match the dip-dye at the tips of her hair and bangs. I say usually because she wears contacts, and without 'em they're just dark brown. And she's more pale than me. Not albino pale, but pale._

_"How so?" My sister asked, I could tell that she was also a bit red from trying to contain a laugh, he looked at us with disappointment, heaving another big sigh._

_"Girls... Imagine you're in a very dark room... What would you like to do? Get out immediately, as you never know what lurks in darkness, or maybe go out, see the light, feel the sun?" Dad asked, he looked... Hopeful? I thought about it, just standing there is a pitch black room, it sounded slightly comforting for some reason. I mean, the darkness would ease my eyes, and I'd feel peaceful for the nothingness in there. It seemed surreal, almost. But 'what lurks in the darkness'? It's just a room, nothing more. I'm not afraid of it. It's calming, not scary._

_Alex looked at me, and we just answered back, grinning all the while, "I wouldn't mind staying in the room!"_

_He looked absolutely heartbroken._

_Mother gasped and we stopped smiling, I started to panic, as we only answered a simple bloody question._

_"Girls! You wouldn't mind it?!" She blubbered, clinging onto our shoulders. She started to cry, and I had no idea what to do. Dad looked down and I wondered WTF was going on until Dad told Mum to go into the other room. I heard sobs._

_He came back into the room and told us, "My precious daughters, you two are Faeries, but you are not of our kind. You are a rare, mutated sub-species called 'Dark Faeries', and must be contained and purified at once. I am sorry to say that I must send you away to a rehabilitation school. When you are completely purified, only then may you return. It could take a matter of weeks, but it could also take years. Or..."_

'We could never come back.' _I finished off mentally. He then explained to us the ups and downs of being Faeries._

_We can fly, call upon a certain element, and locate others of our kind._

_But we can't get our wings wet... Or else we'll fall sick for a while._

Flashback over

Sooooo yeah... We'll be carted off to a boarding school for dysfunctional mystical creatures soon. And I have. _No. Fucking. Idea._ How that'll turn out. Our parents said that they'll teach us how to hone ourselves into model citizens, and how to blend in with the crowd.

Hell, I've been able to blend in for my whole sixteen years! Screw the school!

I bit down angrily on a bit of Pocky while muttering, "Al?" She turned her head to me, finally stopping her little typing rant on her phone. "Hn?" She replied, "We're in for a shitty time aren't we?"

She just laughed.

_'Konoha Rehab Center For Supernatural Delinquents' _here we come.

[[**-S**_u_p**e**_r_n**a**_t_u**r**_a_l-ChApTeR oNe-]]

((=PoCkY & **F**_a_e**r**_i_e**s=**))

{{~END~}}

**Peeti:** I'm gonna do the next chapter now, so yeah... Enjoy the wait for another update? It rhymed, so don't you dare criticize me. Yeah, and we also have a song of the chapter now... So this one is...

**SotC:** Radioactive, by Imagine Dragons - Because this is a fucking awesome song, and I listened to it whilst working on most of the chapter!

**"I tried and therefore no one can criticize me!"** -Daniel Radcliffe c;

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Be Alex- 1

**Peeti: **Shyy wrote this one, I'm just doing major edits because yeah we restarted this and it's one of the original chapters.

**Supernatural**

**Chapter 2: Arrival and New Creatures**

**Alex' POV**  
For the next two days everyone had been kind of quiet, well, at least our parents had. We both sat in Lyra's room so that I could finish helping her pack up her shit.

"If you think I'm gonna finish your packing you have another fuckin' thing coming." I told her, glaring at the half open suitcase that I _knew_ had clothes messily strewn into it.

"Come on man, please?" She begged with a hopeful look in her eyes, forgetting I will not ever help her do shit she can easily do herself.

"No, now get off the bed and pack." She lazily got off the bed and rolled onto the floor, slamming the wood quite hard by the sound of it. "Owwie~" She groaned. I looked at her, grinning, "Smooth." She playfully glared at me. "Shut it."

We finished getting everything ready, hearing our Dad call from downstairs. "It's time for you two yo go now!" He yelled. We both made our way down...

Meaning we threw the suitcases and slid down the banisters for the last time in what I guess is a while.

Mum tutted, grabbing the cases. I sighed, furrowing my eyebrows as I enveloped Mum in a well needed hug. "I guess this is goodbye..." She muttered near my ear. I saw Lyra just staring at Dad as he walked through the door.

I moved onto my Dad when we walked out to the car. Lyra was hugging our Mum, frowning deeply. "Bye Dad." I said our farewell, not even bothering to give him a hug or anything, walking towards the door with Lyra following behind me to the car.

She caught up to walk beside me. "I don't know about this anymore." She said, obviously panicked. "Tell me now, what's the worst that could happen there, apart from not being able to see anyone we know for a long-ass time?" I asked, reassuring her.

It was a somewhat long drive to the school, or at least, for me it was. Only because Lyra wouldn't stop talking to me. "Be quiet Ly, I'm trying to sleep damnit." I told her _just _as we pulled up to the school. God I hate my karma.

"I wonder why it's in the middle of nowhere?" I asked out loud, not really expecting an answer. "Probably so the other students or whatever don't eat the normal people." Lyra told me. I looked out the window at the building again and saw a women standing on the stairs.

We stared at each other; she had long blond hair that was tied in to long ponytails, hazel eyes, and a _huuuuuuuge_ ass rack.

She made her way over to the car and opened the door on my side. "Step out of the car, please." She asked, standing aside so we could get out.

Once we were inside she explained the rules and other stuff that neither I nor Lyra bothered to listen to, and she also introduced herself. HeadMistress Tsunade, that's what we were required to call her.

"-And those are the rules for being here; I hope you won't cause too much trouble while you're here." Tsunade concluded, turning around and smiling slightly at us. I thought it was nice here, and we would actually enjoy our time here...

Until Lyra the fuckface spoke.

"Can_not_ make any promises, but let's say we do break said rules, what are you gonna do about it?" Ly asked as her headphones swung a bit, smirking at Tsunade.

"You get put in confinement." She told us without missing a beat, coming back with her own sly grin, "So we are allowed to show our true selves if we want to?" I wondered, a tad confused.

Her usual smile returned again. "Only in class, when officials say it's allowed, and also after school hour if you want to, but you must still abide to the rules then." The blonde explained, once again turning around and walking into an office. We followed after a few seconds of wondering what the hell to do.

Lyra sat down in one of the chairs, crossing her legs and getting comfy. "Who are you going to get to show us around, or are you gonna do it, Miss Tsunade?" My sister questioned, twiwddling with her headphones' wire.

There was a sudden knock at the door and she granted them permission to come in, "You wanted to see me, Tsu?" The person asked, entering the room like he owned the place as I also sat down next to Ly.

And Lyra, being the curious and stupid person that she is, turned to look at the person. I saw her eyes widen as she gripped the wire tightly. "D-damn..." I heard her say under her breath, I turned around to look at the person, and reeeaaally didn't understand what she saw in him. "Nothing special dude." I whispered over to her, only to get elbowed in the side.

"Hidan, I hope this time you learned your lesson about picking other fights with other students, and also changing into your true form without permission." She reprimanded, shaking her head.

"Yeah yeah, I fucking get it Tsu." He told her, waving off everything that she told him. "Can I fucking leave _now?_" He asked her, already bored to death without even being in her five minutes. "Yes, you may, but take them with you, give them a tour or else I'll have you back here Hidan." Tsunade ordered, giving this Hidan an 'I've got you now bitch' stare.

He looked over at us, "Hi!" My sis' greeted, waving excitedly to him. "What the fuck are they?" He asked her, "Language..." The busty blonde scolded him, scowling.

"We're faeries." Lyra answered, still twiddling with the wire. "Not exactly, we're actually Dark Faeries, but yeah, same thing." I corrected her, grinning.

"What are you?" Lyra asked him, smiling, "You'll find out sooner or later chick." He purred, winking at her. I gagged at this. "Ewwwwwwww." Pushing past him, I pulled Lyra along with me.

She laughed, "Don't mind her, she's just mad 'cause she didn't get enough sleep last night or on our way over here." The brunette stated, walking beside him.

"That means you're the reason I'm mad, Ly." I growled, glaring at her.

She stuck her tongue out at me before continuing to flirt as discreetly as she could with Hidan.

**XXXX**

**Peeti: **Done editing, which took a lot of effort, and now onto chapter three, aha, love you guys. c:

**SotC: **Unforgiven, by Blood On The Dancefloor - Dunno why, Shyy chose it, but it is a pretty badass song.

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_


	3. Be Lyra- 2

**Peeti:** -Cries because of editing and feels from fanfiction- oh god why

[[**-S**_u_p**e**_r_n**a**_t_u**r**_a_l-ChApTeR tHrEe-]]

((MoNsTeRs & **M**_i_s**h**_a_p**s**))

**Lyra's POV**  
God, this dude is probably the fittest guy here, and he's flirting with me, ahh yes. I feel like I could fly! Seriously, I mean, we have a lot in common, and although he's flirting with me, he's really nice... I really like this guy alread- "Lyra! You're flying?!" Alex yelled, I turned around and here I was, up in the air, around the height of a normal roof!

After I had recovered from the momentary shock OF BEING IN FUCKING THE AIR. I started to experiment a little, annnnd that's what she said... But nah, I quickly handled the basics of how to control these amazing wings.

"Awww man! This kicks ass dude!" I squealed, hell, I'm flying, who wouldn't be happy? My wings were jagged and in the shape of bat wings, although, they were about as thick as two fists, my wings had a spider-web like pattern connecting across it, they also had a virus-y feel to it, like spider-web circuits? It's definitely a weird way to put it, but it was true! Jagged lines connecting to each other shone a blood red while the actual wings were black as night.

"Hey Al! This is awesome!" I laughed, spinning in a circle. "How do you do that? It seems fun!" She shouted, "That's because it is!" I replied, doing a nose dive. "Man, how did I live without that?" I rhetorically asked, coming back down. I looked at my wings, they were still there so I tried to imagine that they weren't. Would that even work? I don't really know, but it's worth a try. Closing my eyes, I concentrated hard on my back. I opened my eyes to see myself enveloped in a black mist, and suddenly _it_ hit, a ripping of the flesh that had me grunting and convulsing as I felt shockwaves retreat into my body, and as soon as I felt reasonably normal again, it cleared around me, revealing me to the world once again.

"Niceness. Now, tell me how you do it." Alex demanded, "Well..." I started off shyly, walking towards her so I could whisper the instructions in her ear, "I was thinking of how awesome it was that Hidan was flirting with me... And I thought that I was so happy that I could fly?" I ended lamely. Alex facepalmed, but I looked around and couldn't see Hidan anywhere...

"Oi dude, where's Hidan?" Alex widened her eyes for a sec' before quickly darting around, she turned back to me, "I can't see him." She told me, she looked a bit weirded out for a minute until she looked at me with determination in her eyes. "I'm going to fly, Ly, I am gonna fly... Now... How do you do it again?" I sighed, but then I explained what I felt once again.

"Ahh, 'kay." My sister nodded, but then turned to face me again with an eyebrow raised, "Does that mean I have to see a fit guy and flirt too?" She asked uncertainly.

I'm sorry to let you meet like this, but Face, please meet Palm.  
It's urgent.

"Just... Imagine that you can fly?" I said, but it came out more like a question. She sighed, but closed her eyes and concentrated all the same. Slowly, a blinding blue spark appeared behind her back, electricity taking the shape of bat wings slowly grew larger and larger, until a quick flash of a shock wave filled in the shape.

Once the light rapidly disappeared, what was left was two bat-shaped wings. Although, a different pattern to mine. They looked more normal than the one I have with the circuit-web pattern. Her wings were a dark violet, like her eyes, with electric blue rims, and also on the rim of her wings were small, spiky studs, which also shone an electric blue.

So yeah, her wings were, in short, awesome. Although, mine were more angled, so the natural bottom part of the wings were sharp, like knives, whereas hers were bulky, just with small spikes around the side. But of course, the wings were also the same thickness.

"Hell yeah sis'! You were right! This does kick some serious ass!" Alex yelled, twirling in a circle like I did, I grabbed my bag, and imagined myself drifting, just flowing through the clouds, but another thought occurred to me, a very strange thought.

_'Cinnamon... Hidan smells like cinnamon?'_ It was such a weird thought, extremely random too, but I opened my eyes and watched as the dark mist claimed my vision, once again causing me to feel extreme discomfort and shivers. _'I don't think I'll ever get used to the feeling of wings protruding from my back...' _I thought, feeling from the stem of my wings to a rip in my top.  
"Damnit Al! This shit rips your shirt!" I told her, she twisted her head back to have a look as well, "Darn!" She yelled in frustration, I flew up to her with my suitcase, telling her to go get hers too.

To put the whole situation clearly...

I like Hidan, I fly, I go back down, Hidan is nowhere to be seen, Al flies, I have a weird thought about cinnamon and Hidan, I fly too, we grab the suitcases, we go to look for our dorm.

Simple as.

I think.

"Oi, that the girls dorm?" My sister wondered, tapping the hard surface of her luggage. I grinned, "Yeah dude." And she did too. "Niceness."

We swooped down and saw a woman with short brown hair, she smiled at us and had a small creature in her arms. It reminded me of a Gremlin, since I watched the film a few days ago. "I assume you two are the Faerie twins Tsunade talked to me about?" She questioned, her light voice calming me instantly.

"Yep, and who might you be? And also, are you holding a Gremlin?" I asked, she looked a bit surprised for a moment before laughing a bit. "I'm Shizune, and yes, this is my Gremlin, TonTon. I'll be showing you to your rooms. Also, I'm the head of the dorms, I hope we'll get along." Shizune explained, before turning around and unlocking giant, wooden doors. The were wide as well.

"Your rooms are on the second floor." She turned around, "Is that okay?", I stopped examining the place to look at her, "Yeah it's- wait_, rooms?" _I spluttered, looking at Shizune disbelievingly. She tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Yes, you two will have separate rooms, and two roommates, plus, this dorm also supports both genders sharing a room. Would you like me to tell you any extra information?" Shizune explained once again. I blinked once-no, twice, three times before Alex and I yelled at the same time.

"WHAT?!"

TonTon wriggled out of Shizune's hands to run over to me, I picked him up and started to stroke him. "You don't mind me holding TonTon, do you? I might need a little calm-down." I sighed, moving one hand to run through my fringe whilst still supporting the creature, Shizune shook her head, but smiled all the same, "Thank you. Al, what do you think about this?" Damn, petting a really cute Gremlin sure does calm me down.

"I think that I might break something. And if I'm placed with a pervert, heads will roll if they try anything." She said seriously, glaring at the wall. Man, I feel sorry for anything that has to suffer a glare from Alex, I still bet it'll be scared shitless, even though it's a wall.

"Don't worry, you two are only down the hall from each other..." Shizune trailed off, eyes slightly widening in some sort of realization. Alex caught notice of this and questioned her, "What's wrong? Yes, we're down the hall from each other, but what's wrong with that?" Shizune went extremely pale, "I'm sorry to say this, but the second floor is what some kids call, the 'The Danger Zone'. The rumor has only been going on for three years, and you two are coming in as second years."

I was about to laugh at the crappy nickname, but she carried on, "This floor is home to the worst creatures, the ones who have done extremely bad deeds using their true form, even murdering a human people... And you may have to s-share a room with one of the gang members..." She trailed off, still pale as ever.

"Gang members? What gang?" Al wondered, curious as ever. "T-The Akatsuki, and Kyuubi have been rivals since they were c-created. You two should stay away if you can in any situation, anyway, Lyra, your room number is '212', ALex, yours is '223', g-goodbye." She hurriedly took TonTon from me and rushed down the hall, but neither I nor Alex heard the small 'and good luck.' Shizune had whispered.

"Later, Al." We bro-fisted and went our separate ways, I saw that my time-table for school was stuck on the wall, it said:

**Class: V Student**

**~(School Day) Monday~**

10:00=Assembly  
11:05=English 2  
12:05=Maths 3  
13:05=Break  
14:05=Music 1  
15:05=Lunch  
17:05=Physical Education 2 (w/ Anko)

**~(Rehab Day) Tuesday~**

10:00=Form Precision (w/ Baki)  
11:05=Creature Control (w/ Kakashi)  
12:05=Mythical History (w/ Shizune)  
13:05=Break  
14:05=Power Training (w/ Gai)  
15:05=Lunch  
17:05=Partnered Co-Operation (w/ Iruka)

**~(Rehab Day) Wednesday~**

10:00=Assembly  
11:05=Mythical History (w/ Shizune)  
12:05=Power Training (w/ Gai)  
13:05=Break  
14:05=Creature Control (w/ Kakashi)  
15:05=Lunch  
17:05=Form Precision (w/ Baki)

**~(Rehab Day) Thursday~**

10:00=Creature Control (w/ Kakashi)  
11:05=Power Training (w/ Gai)  
12:05=Form Precision (w/ Baki)  
13:05=Break  
14:05=Partnered Co-Operation (w/ Iruka)  
15:05=Lunch  
17:05=Mythical History (w/ Shizune)

**~(School Day) Friday~**

10:00=Science 3  
11:05=Music 1  
12:05=Maths 3  
13:05=Break  
14:05=English 2  
15:05=Lunch  
17:05=Free Period _(Optional)_

**_Important notice:_**_ On Rehabilitation Days, you will be delivered a pamphlet, informing you of where that lesson takes place in the facility, as each of these lessons are entirely unique._

Oh my god.

I couldn't care less if we had school 'till five, if we had to go school at ten in the morning at our old school, I would've been a much less grumpy person. But damn, a two-hour lunch break?

Nice.

Plus the fact that there was only one more lesson after that!

And Rehab days? They have weird lessons, but it sounds quite awesome, I just have to learn them, but anyway, now to see if I have to live a life with criminals or not...

I slowly brought my hand up to the door, and knocked a few times, I waited there, just for a few moments, I gulped, but then the door opened, and...

"Hidan? I'm with you?"

What a turn of luck.

[[**-S**_u_p**e**_r_n**a**_t_u**r**_a_l-ChApTeR tHrEe-]]

((MoNsTeRs & **M**_i_s**h**_a_p**s**))

{{~END~}}

**Peeti:** Hmm yes good.

Anyway, I fell asleep during this, aha. Oh well, I managed to finish, and yeah, I have all the lessons planned out. Let me tell you right now that there are 26 groups, going along with the alphabet, and Lyra is Class V, like everyone on that floor, which means that she's basically sharing that floor with her class.

There are two buildings which are at least four miles apart, right on the edge of campus. And Ly/Al are in the second one, for the last 13 letters in the alphabet, which also puts them on floor 10 of their building.

In the **north,** there is just a thick amount of forest and land, which eventually gives way to clearings, then hills and mountains (this whole area is used for Creature Control. All of it.), which is all owned by the school. But before the forests begins, there's a little fence, and some stables lining it, which are all different shapes and sizes, crafted for each student by somebody who is actually a Genie.

In the **east** and **west**, at the edges of the campus, are the buildings, Building X (East), which houses classes of the first 13 letters, and then Building Y (West), which gives shelter to the other 13.

In the **center** is just the school, stretching over a few miles each way, and with a giant plaza in the middle, for the students on their Lunch or Break periods. (Or when a class is required to take place there.)

And finally, in the **south**, after a long walk you'll find the main gates, which are guarded 24 hours a day. You can only go out if Tsunade is leading you, or else there is now way to swindle the guards. This door leads back to the regular world, and each year, once whoever has proven their worth graduates, a ceremony is held at the stage there, and Tsunade will lead them out, and back to their lives before.

And yeah, this whole entire school, which actually has enough land to be a teeeeeeny country, is actually in a **completely different dimension** to Earth. They have their own system, however, called the 'Konoha Grid', which is basically their own gas, electric, and internet system. You'll be given a card once you're trusted enough pertaining the information of the wi-fi code.

Yeah, the info for the classes will come next time, so have fun 'til then! c:

**SotC: **Valentines Mix, by DJ Pon-3 - Because I fucking love dubstep and Dj Pon-3 the shit.


End file.
